


Un souvenir inoubliable

by Aikya



Series: Les sentiments des dresseurs [Recueil d'OS] [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: BrightTomorrowShipping, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluffy, Goodbyes, Het, Hurt/Comfort, Kalos-chihou | Kalos, Love, OS, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Romance, Shipping, Short, Sweet, Teen Romance, WAFF, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aikya/pseuds/Aikya
Summary: BrightTomorrowShipping - Kalem x ShannahAprès avoir perdu contre Serena devant la Ligue Pokémon, Kalem décide de partir pour Kanto. Mais est-ce vraiment la meilleure chose à faire ?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: L'univers Pokémon appartient à Game Freak.  
> Le texte est de moi, merci de ne pas le rediffuser sans mon autorisation.  
> \- - -  
> Premier OS de mon recueil "Les sentiments des dresseurs". Bonne lecture à tous !

« Kalem ! Attends-moi ! » cria une voix joyeuse que le garçon connaissait bien.

Il se retourna, un peu surpris. Une jeune fille de son âge, aux cheveux bruns coiffés avec soin, au teint bronzé et aux grands yeux vert pâle pétillants, accourait vers lui. Depuis combien de temps le poursuivait-elle ? Comment savait-elle qu'il serait ici ?

« Je te rattrape enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

— Shannah ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'adolescente croisa les mains derrière son dos et baissa la tête, soudain embarrassée et... triste ?

« J'ai... J'ai appris que tu partais pour Kanto…

— Oui. Toutes mes défaites contre Serena m'ont fait réfléchir. Si je veux m'endurcir, je dois voyager davantage... Découvrir encore plus de choses.

— Tu... es obligé ?

— De partir ? Oui. J'ai le sentiment que c'est le bon choix. »

Shannah regarda l'aéroport d'Illumis devant lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Alors... il faut que je te parle avant, Kalem.

— Ah ? Je t'écoute.

— Ce... Ce n'est pas simple à dire... avoua-t-elle en croisant les bras. Je... J'ai peur…

— Peur ? Mais de quoi ? »

Shannah était différente. Sa voix n'était plus aussi chantante que d'habitude, et soudain le dresseur en fut effrayé. Est-ce qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave chez elle ? Et pourquoi avait-elle peur ?

« Écoute bien, parce que je ne pourrais le dire qu'une fois, d'accord ? Je... Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais... mais... »

Elle serra les poings et ferma les yeux pour tenter d'endiguer ses larmes, en vain. De petites perles translucides coulaient sur ses joues roses. Immédiatement, sans y réfléchir, Kalem la serra contre elle. Ce contact rapproché le fit immédiatement rougir, mais il ne desserra pas son étreinte. Doucement, cependant, la jeune fille se dégagea et essuya ses yeux.

« Je suis désolée…

— Shannah... souffla son rival en lui prenant les mains.

— Ce... Ce que je voulais te dire c'est... »

Elle prit une grande inspiration et cria :

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! J'ai... J'ai besoin de toi Kalem, je veux rester à tes côtés ! On... On est amis, et on s'est promis de se soutenir dans les épreuves difficiles... Serena nous a déjà abandonnés en voyageant à Sinnoh, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses seule toi aussi ! Je sais que c'est ton choix et que je ne devrais pas m'y opposer, mais... mais... c'est plus fort que moi ! S'il te plaît Kalem.. je... je... »

Elle enfonça son joli visage dans ses mains en sanglotant, incapable d'en dire plus, et le garçon baissa la tête, désolé. Il caressa la tête de son amie avec douceur.

« Shannah... Je... Je dois y aller, je suis désolé. Je ne peux pas rester à Kalos.

— Je sais.

— Tu pourrais venir avec moi, non ?

— Non... Désolée, mais mes parents ne voudraient jamais que je parte aussi loin…

— Je…

— Kalem, ça ne fait rien. Il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises, tu dois suivre ton rêve. Je suis formidable, je te rappelle. Je survivrai. Tu reviendras me voir, parfois ?

— Bien sûr. Et je ne partirais pas longtemps, c'est promis.

— N'oublie pas de te créer des souvenirs inoubliables, hein ?

— Ne perd jamais ton sourire et ta joie de vivre Shannah, d'accord ? »

L'adolescente hocha la tête. Elle pleurait toujours, mais son visage était empreint de détermination. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son meilleur ami sur la joue.

« Je t'aime Kalem. Je suis amoureuse de toi. » avoua-t-elle.

Avant que le garçon ne puisse dire quoi que ça soit, elle partit en courant, sans cesser de le regarder et de faire des grands signes de la main.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, tu vas rater ton avion ! » lui cria-t-elle avant de disparaître dans une ruelle.

Il réajusta sa casquette en baissant la visière, masquant ainsi ses larmes naissantes. Elle ne l'avait pas laissé répondre à ses avances. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que ses sentiments étaient réciproques et qu'elle ne voulait pas accentuer la douleur de leur séparation.

« Shannah... Tu peux être insupportable parfois, mais tu restes la personne qui m'est la plus chère. Je te promets de revenir bientôt. Et de ne plus jamais te quitter. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu jusque ici !
> 
> N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres OS du recueil, ça me fera super plaisir ! J'écris sur beaucoup de couples différents, courants ou non.
> 
> Vous pouvez sans problèmes me suggérer des pairings ou des situations, ce sera avec plaisir !


End file.
